Got You!
by Misaki-Kurenai
Summary: Rin Matsuoka x Reader story. You volunteer to help Gou give Rin something. As you arrive, you witness Rin cosplaying as a cop in his dorm room! What will he do to catch you? Inspired by the season 2 ending.


**A/N: I have this on my deviantart account. **

**I'd thought I should submit this here too.**

**** I do not own Rin Matsuoka, I only fangirl about him. Nor do I own you, Rin does.**

"Gou-kuuunn! Wait for me!" You chase after Gou outside in the Iwatobi High campus.

Leaning on the school gates, Gou finally rests to catch her breath and tightens her grip on the claret red binder in her hand. You finally caught up with Gou, exhausted from the wide distance the two covered. You chased after Gou across campus from the football field in the back, to the main school gates in front. The two of you were wandering around campus, chatting, when suddenly Gou received a text. Her expression darkened before she sprinted halfway to the school gates to her locker. Then after she snatched her binder, she rushes outside, completing the whole distance of the campus. Now that you finally caught up to Gou, you demanded an answer to her sudden actions.

"Okay... Gou-kun, why did you *huff* sprint all the way... here? What was it... that you *huff* saw in the text?" You breathe out as you give Gou 'the look'.

You call Gou, 'Gou-kun' just to tease her. No matter how much she told you to call her 'Kou' or to not use '-kun' at the end of her name, you still called Gou, 'Gou-kun'. Your obdurate nature is the same level as Gou's... and calling her 'Gou-kun' comes from habit after saying it countless times.

"*huff* I told you... to call me '**Kou**'...! '**Kouuu**'! And *huff* stop adding '-kun'!"

"No, **Gou-kun**. *huff* Unless you tell me... why you suddenly bolted... here, maybe I'll *huff* reconsider."

"... Oniichan texted me... to bring him back his binder for school... I have it because... I asked him if... I could borrow it..." Gou breathes out,"I wanted to hurry... before the train could leave..."

"I see... Let me help you."

"How?"

"Rin-chan goes to Samezuka Academy, right? My house is near his school. I can deliver the binder to him for you."

"Whew..." Handing the claret red binder to you, Gou smiles with relief,"Thank you very much (Name)... I wouldn't know what I would do if you hadn't volunteered... Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Taking the claret red binder into your arms, you smile,"You should focus on the swim club. I heard that some middle school teachers are short on staff with teaching their students how to swim. It'd be great for Haru-chan and the others to connect with the children. Besides, they'll be swimming in a large pool."

"... what middle school is that?"

With that, you head for Samezuka Academy to give the claret red binder back to Gou's brother, Rin. It certainly didn't take long for you to let Gou think of something else. You wanted an excuse to meet Rin anyways.

A few weeks ago, you asked Gou if she would like to have cake with you in a nearby cafe shop in the neighborhood to help her relax from being club manager. At the last minute, Gou called, saying that she has to bring her brother Rin along. It didn't bother you as much because you wanted to meet her brother in person. You've seen pictures of him, but only the ones from grade school.

As Gou arrives with Rin, they pulled their chairs next to you. Rin was sitting with his arms crossed as he scans the cafe with his eyes. Gou scoots closer to you to look at the frappé in your hands. You and Gou always get the best flavors of frappés and it's Gou's curiosity to know which flavor you bought.

Soon, the small chocolate cakes with strawberry decorations arrived on the table. After eating half of your small cake, you excuse yourself to use the restroom. Once you situated yourself in the restroom, you step outside when three tall men crowds you against the corner. Unfortunately, no one can see you being ganged up by three men because of the built-in walls surrounding the entrance to the restrooms. The music and chatters of the cafe are too loud for one to focus on your situation and the three men each held something sharp and shiny. There was no hope for help.

Just as the man in the middle roughly snags the front of your Iwatobi girls' uniform, a sudden force flings the man over and to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Before the other two men could react, they were knocked out by a punch to the face and stomach. As all three men collapses onto the ground together, your savior flicks your forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" You rub your forehead and your eyes widens in surprise for knowing the savior.

Standing before you, Rin glares at you with his arms crossed. His face reads 'irritated' to it, causing you to regret what you had said. The last person you'd expect to save you, is Rin standing in front of you. The minute he came in through the cafe doors, he hardly looked interested in you... but you did manage to see a small smile out of him while you ate your cake...

"Baka!" Rin flicks your forehead again,"When you'e ganged up by men, you should've called for help! Don't you have survival instincts? What would you be doing if you were stranded on a desert?! You could've fought back or tried getting someone's attention!"

"I'm sorry... but I couldn't call for help because the cafe was too loud, mixed with the music playing in the background. They each had something sharp and shiny too, so I couldn't fight back or yell. If I had yelled, they probably would've slit my throat without hesitation after torturing me..."

"Screaming or yelling could've worked any time."

"..." You pout at your defenseless side.

Pulling you into an embrace, Rin sighs out of relief.

"At least you're safe. If any guy touches you, I'll bite their heads off and spit them in the ocean before sending the remaining pieces behind bars."

"That's very... uh, reassuring... Thank you..."

Thanks to Rin on that day, you feel as if you still owe him.

Strolling through the boys' dormitory of Samezuka Academy, you stumble upon the dorm room where Rin is said to be. You don't know the campus, so you asked a few students who go here, about Rin's whereabouts. They politely gave you directions to the boys' dormitory and Rin's dorm room number. As you find Rin's dorm room, you step forward to the door until-

"**FREEZE**!"

The sudden shout caused you to jump and drop the binder from you hands. Your body trembles slightly as you keep your raised hands in the air to surrender, thinking that an officer of some sort is halting you from a crime done. After moments of silence and nothingness, you begin to scan the hallway and notices that there's no officer pointing a weapon at you anywhere. Were you hearing things then? Why would someone be yelling 'freeze' like a cop?

Shaking the thought away, you continue to the door when you hear the same voice again.

"You're under arrest for the murder of my strawberry mochi!"

What? The voice seems to be emitting from behind the door. Could Rin be the one saying those words earlier? Either way, you were going to find out. You lean your ear against the hollow wood door and eavesdrop on the inside.

Rin uses a serious tone as he speaks,"I'd like to bring Officer Matsouka to the stand. Sir, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

He returns to his normal voice,"I do."

"All right. How did you find the defendant when you came to arrest him?"

"Approaching his next victim with hungry eyes and a wide open mouth as an attempt to eat the victim."

On the other side of the door, you try your best to stifle your laughter. Rin's acting out a scene that would happen in court with him being the expert witness and the prosecutor. He tries using two different voices and geez is it hard NOT to laugh. He's acting like a six-year-old kid with lots of imagination and plays pirates or astronauts whenever. Is this what he does when he thinks no one's around?

"And then what happened?"

"I tackled the defendant to the ground, preventing him from having any contact with the victim. Then I pulled out my handcuffs and hobbled the defendant with the cuffs."

Curiosity struck and you slowly turn the doorknob open. Lucky for you, he didn't lock his room but that's a bad thing for Rin. Carefully opening the door ajar, you watch Rin act the roles of a cop through the small opening. He wears a dark blue cop uniform with a matching policeman hat and handcuffs linked to his belt. The cop cosplay expresses a very seductive side of Rin, it makes you want to swoon in his arms or snap a photo of his cosplaying. Which you did, you snapped a couple of photos of Officer Rin on your phone while silently snickering to yourself.

_Got you in the act, Officer Matsuoka Rin!_

"Pew, pew! Officer Matsouka has arrived at the scene."

"Copy. Officer Matsouka, prepare the sleep grenade!"

"Roger that. Krrrrssshhhhh. Boossshhh!" Rin imitates the sound of a grenade blast.

"Infiltrate the building! Go, go, go!"

"Yessir! Infiltration taking effect sir!"

"Officer Matsouka, do you see the person of interest in the building?"

"No. He's not here sir."

"Fish cakes! Switch to Plan Delta, Officer Matsouka."

"Roger. Oh crap! Enemy firing! Pew, pew! Bang! Clash! Smash! Bang!"

Not able to contain your laughter anymore, you laugh louder than you had meant to. The sight of Rin imitating a gun with his hands while making gun noises with it, got to you. But your abruptly uncontained laughter causes Rin to stop.

"Huh?" He notices his door ajar and a person through the small opening!

"Oh no!" You turn to run away but feel a forceful tug on your right wrist before you could escape,"Eh?"

The next moment, you're from the hallway and into Rin's dorm room. The force causes you to lose your grip on the claret red binder, dropping it to the ground of Rin's room. Rin shuts and locks the door before throwing you onto his bottom of the bunk bed, towering over you. You close your eyes, bracing yourself for what may come as Rin pins your wrists to his bed with his hands. After a few moments, you slowly open your eyes to meet a scowling Rin hovering over you.

"Speak of this to **ANYONE**, and I'll bite your neck. You understand (Name)?"

Nodding your head, you agree with fear in your eyes. The current situation brings a thought to Rin.

"... I **COULD** forgive you, **if** you let me do whatever I want to you in the next 10 seconds." Smirking with his shark-like teeth, Rin gazes into your (e/c) eyes with hints of appetence in his magenta orbs.

"Wh-what? I would never let-"

"I guess the cuffs are coming out!" Rin unhooks the handcuffs from his belt and links your wrists together. You try struggling from under Rin but he uses his body to keep you from moving.

"Someone's been a _naughty girl_." Rin leans to your ear,"I guess I should teach my little prisoner a lesson to not trespass. (Full Name), you are under arrest for trespassing and making me fall captive to your adorable spell."

Feeling his hot breath on your ear causes you to blush red. Rin, Gou's older brother, who you have a crush on, is toying with you in his own dorm room. You honestly don't want to deny the pleasant sensation of his breath on your neck. Though, everything seems to be going too fast. A lump forms in your throat as you try to warn him to back away.

"S-stop it Rin! I-I'm warning you. If you don't r-release me, I'll scream my lungs out."

"Heh. Go ahead (Name). I know how feisty you are." Rin brushes his tongue against your neck, causing you to tense up.

"Eep!" The constant teasing makes your face flush red more than the last. At this point of teasing, this may be the reddest you can be to the shade of Rin's hair.

As you inhale through your mouth ready to scream, Rin crashes his lips onto yours! The sudden act startles you as he pushes his tongue into your mouth. Soon, you fall entranced by Rin's charm, closing your eyes as he explores your mouth with his tongue. After a while, Rin pulls back and goes for your neck. He trails downwards to the hollow of your neck, licking and nipping to mark you as his. A bashful moan escapes from your mouth, making Rin smirk. At this very moment, Rin has total dominance over you.

He continues back to your abandoned lips while his hands trail under the back of your shirt. You moan as you feels Rin's warm hands moving upwards your back to reach your bra, trying to unhook the tenacious contraption.

Unfortunately, dreams only last for a certain period.

"Matsuoka-senpaiii!" Nitori knocks on the dorm room door,"Could you please open the door for me? Matsuoka-senpai?"

Still continuing the makeout session, Rin rests his forehead on yours and growls in irritation. What bad timing Nitori has, to interrupt his little fantasy-reality desire. Rin tries to continue, but Nitori's knocking keeps him from advancing.

"Why don't you answer him Rin? He might go away if you answer correctly." You suggest.

"Grrrr..." Displeased again, Rin growls as he reluctantly releases his hold on you,"Fine... What is it Nitori?"

"I need my geometry notes so I could help my friend with his studies."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Mmmm... Alright then." Unlocking the door, Rin heads for his desk to find the key to the handcuffs.

"Thank you very much Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori bows before he enters their dorm room. His eyes diverts to Rin wearing a cop uniform, and onto you handcuffed on Rin's bottom half of their bunk bed. The scene he is witnessing, makes him blink a couple of times to make sure he's seeing things correctly.

"Aren't you gonna look for your notes Nitori?" Rin speaks as he uses a key to release you from the handcuffs.

"Ahhh... r-right! Right! Yes, uh... I-I will uh, search for my notes... Eheheh... G-good afternoon, (Name)-san... uh..." Flushing red, Nitori turns back to Rin,"I won't uh, tell anyone about... your little... game..."

Once Nitori finally left, the awkward tension in the room remains. Sitting next to Rin on his bottom bed, you rub your arm while examining the dorm room Rin and Nitori decorated. Rin twirls the handcuffs on his finger while fanning himself with his police hat.

"... I knew you liked me when we first met." Rin breaks the silence in the room.

"Huh? Ah... I had a feeling that you liked me when we met at the cafe."

"Which reminds me." Rin pushes you back onto his bed, towering over you again,"I'll say this again. Speak to anyone about me cosplaying as a cop, I'll bite your neck so the whole world could see. Got that?"

You nod in agreement. He wants to make sure you won't spread the word out to everyone. Then another thought crossed his mind.

"... One more thing. You are **MY** prey. When I feel like it, you're also **MY** prisoner. No man should be touching you, but me. Understand (Name)?"

"Yes... Rin..."

"Good."

Heading to his desk, Rin stands by his chair, removing his cop uniform cosplay starting with accessories. You blush as you notice Rin beginning to strip the uniform off. You divert your eyes to anywhere but Rin to not be rude.

"Oh yeah." Rin continues to unbutton his top,"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"T-to, uh... d-deliver your binder... f-for Gou-kun..."

"Huh? Where is it then?" Removing his shirt, Rin reveals his muscular and toned torso.

"R-right there..." Blushing redder by the second, you point to the ground,"I-I'll pick it up..."

As you kneel to the ground where the claret red binder is, you steal a glimpse of Rin's mesmerizing body. You finally realized that you were staring when Rin gazes at you with his magenta eyes. Mentally cursing yourself for staring, you grab the binder and hand it to Rin.

"H-here..."

"Hm... Why did Gou send you to hand it to me? She could've done it herself."

"I-I volunteered. Samezuka is c-close to my house, and Gou-kun seems to be busy..."

"... Heh." Smirking, Rin rakes his hair back,"It's okay to look. I am part of the swim team, so I'm used to it during competitions and such."

"B-but I don't want to be rude..."

"Do I need to bring the handcuffs again?"

"No..." You pout with your reddening face.

"Damn, you're too cute (Name)." Rin blushes as he envelops you in his arms. Your eyes widens in shock, but you raise your arms to return the loving affection.

"I love you, (Name)."

"I love you too, Rin."

"... You still need your punishment for being a _naughty girl_."

"Eh? I thought-"

Before you knew it, Rin bites your neck without warning. Feeling his sharp teeth piercing your skin, causes you to feel pain and blush to the shade of Rin's hair. He pulls back and turns around for his closet, leaving you astonished and red faced. You take your phone to look at your neck on the camera feature. It looks like a shark bite on your neck, and there's also a marking on the hollow of your neck. You clench your fist as your reddened face glows with fury and embarrassment.

"Matsuoka Rin! I can't believe you marked me! How am I going to explain this to people!?"

"Just tell them, that Matsuoka Rin, captain of the swim team in Samezuka, got you. You're **mine** (Name). I got you in my hold."

"Grrrr...!"

Rin didn't know though, about the pictures you took of him while he was cosplaying. You both got each other in the act.


End file.
